An Unexpected Titan
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: When a teenager finds out she has superpowers she decideds to use them to fight crime. What she doesn't expect is to be offered a postion as a Teen titan OR to be caught in a love triangle. RobStarOC R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Kali and Jennifer Kali's best friend had walked to the movie theater in Jump City. After watching a 2 hour movie that ended at the 9:00 Kali and Jennifer had walked outside the theater to wait for there parents.

Kali and Jennifer were called the Perfect Duo at school. Because they were both rich. They were smart and there skin was flawless. But Jennifer's mom unlike Kali's was always on time. Jennifer had shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

Kali had long dark brown hair, green eyes and a dark complexion.

Jennifer had offered her a ride but Kali had declined saying her mom would be there any minute.

An hour later and her mom still wasn't there. Kali was furious.

Kali started to feel dizzy so she walked over to a curve and sat down. Suddenly Kali's throat felt like it was squeezing shut. She started grasping for breath, then everything around her started spinning and then it was a blur of colors.

Then the colors were blocked out by a vivid picture.

It was a girl in a shimmering purple polyester/spandex dress with sequin trim, matching glovelettes, and choker; her shoes were flesh color ballet shoes. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight spiky ponytail.

She was floating in mid air Kali couldn't make out the girls face but all around the girl were symbols. One was a symbol for water, another was a wing, one was sun, and several more that Kali wasn't sure what they were.

As suddenly as the picture had appeared it vanished. She feel backwards through the blur of colors, the squeezing sensation on her throat disappeared and she was back on the curve. But now her moms black car was in front of her.

"Kali get in the car and quit acting like you don't see me!" Kali's mother yelled from inside the car.

Still in a dais Kali climbed in the car and slammed the door behind her.

'What on earth just happened to me?' Kali thought as her mom told her why she was late.

When they pulled up in front of the house Kali jumped out of the car and ran to her room.

She changed into silky lilac pajamas and climbed into bed thinking about what had just happened to her. Then she fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Kali walked into her bathroom and started her shower. She jumped in and then realized she had left her shampoo seating on her sink.

'Crap!' Kali opened the shower door and starred at the shampoo. Suddenly the bottle flew across the room to her. Kali squealed and ducked. The shampoo flew over her head and hit the tile behind her.

Kali picked up the shampoo and starred at it in shock.

A/N: Okay that's it for now please R&R and I'll update soon. Also this is going to be a Teen Titan's fic I'll bring them into it in the next chapter or the next I'm not sure yet.


	2. chapter 2

**Invisible, Telekinetics and Flying**

Kali was walking to school when the next strange thing happened. The Teen Titan's were fighting Cinder Block on the next street over. Looking up above the houses Kali watched the Teen Titan's fight.

Suddenly a Telephone Booth was flying in Kali's direction. Kali screamed and threw her hands in front of her.

The Telephone Booth froze. Kali brought her hands down and the Telephone Booth lowered to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! What is happening to me?" Kali yelled then she noticed one of the Titan's running over to her. Beast Boy. "Crap!" Kali said before she took off running through the yards of the houses behind her.

"WAIT!" Beast Boy was yelling not far behind her. Kali dashed into the school yard, up the steps and into her homeroom class.

She flew into her seat. 'Boy that was close!'

When school finally ended Kali walked back home instead of taking the bus.

When she got home she went to her room. "Okay let's see what all I all I can do so I don't scare myself when I discover something new." Kali had decided this new gift she had discovered was some type of super powers. Now she was more curious than scared about what they were.

Remembering her vision Kali got a bowl of water and seats it on the vanity in front of her. She stared at it for a minute before she decided what to do. Holding her finger out over the bowl she moved her finger around in circles.

To her amazement the water floated up to her and mocked what her finger did. Then smiling she thrust her finger down ward and the water splashed back into the bowl.

Then she remembered the wings. She concentrated on the wings and closed her eyes. After ten minutes of trying Kali sighed and opened her eyes. "Okay so the wings don't work," Then she looked down. She was floating about a foot or 2 off the ground. "Cool so I don't have wings but I can still fly! This rocks!"

Kali knew about her abilities to move stuff with her mind. So she didn't practice those next she tried the Sun one she'd seen. Holding her hand in front of her face she imagined a ball of light floating on her hand and there it was.

"This is so cool! Okay let's try one last trick." Kali said. Then she thought about being invisible. Giggling Kali looked at the see though version of herself.

"Now I need a super hero costume!" Kali grabbed her sketch book and drew the outfit she had seen in her vision. But added a matching mask kinda like Robin's only smaller and purple.

After buying tons of shimmering purple polyester/spandex at the closest fabric store Kali came home and spent 2 hours making her outfit.

It was 10:00 pm when Kali finished her dress, glovelettes, and mask. Then she pulled out her ballet shoes that she had bought last week when she was planning on joining ballet but never got around to doing. Then she found the purple choker she had gotten for Christmas.

Then telling her mom she was going to bed early Kali put on the outfit opened her bedroom window flew out it and into the busiest part of Jump City.

She was flying down a street when a car went flying past her. She stretched out her hand and stopped it. After setting it down on the street Kali flew forward and saw the Teen Titans fighting Plasmas. (A/N: I don't know if I spelt that right or not.)

Kali flew up close enough to get a good view of what was going on. She watched for a few minutes before she decided to try and help.

Kali went invisible and then flew closer and hit Plasmas in the face with a sun blast. He screamed.

"What happened?" Starfire hollered.

Plasmas swung his hand to his face and then swung it out hitting Kali and sending her flying into the river that was behind them. Kali flew out of the water her invisibility gone.

"Okay now I'm mad!" Kali yelled as she came out of the water. Then she held her hands above the water lifted them to face Plasmas and sent the water flying at him. The water hit him with such force he went flying backwards and fell.

Kali smiled and flew towards him then she held out her hand to a car and slammed it into Plasmas.

"WOW! You're good!" Beast Boy said coming up behind her.

"Thanks." Kali said as Plasmas turned back into a man.

Immediately she was surrounded by Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire.

"Who are you, what planet are you from and will you be my friend?" Starfire said as she grabbed Kali in a tight hug.

"Okay in order. I'm Kali, Earth and sure." Kali replied when Starfire finally let go and Kali could breathe again.

"Glorious!" Starfire said.

Suddenly Kali felt dizzy and felt her throat squeezing shut and grasped for a breath. But this wasn't a vision she was losing conciseness. She saw Robin leap forward to catch her before she hit the ground and then everything went completely black.

A/N: That's probably not my best chapter. Okay it was awful but hey now the Teen Titan's are in the story and you know some of Kali's powers. Well R&R and I'll update!


	3. Disowned

**Disowned**

When Kali came to she was pinned down to a hospital bed in what she thought was one weird hospital.

Kali squirmed and tried to break lose of the straps that were holding her to the bed. Finally she moved her hand to where she could touch the straps and began trying to burn through the straps.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and Kali realized the smoke rolling off the strap. "Crap I set off the fire alarm." Kali murmured.

She yanked on the strap that was burnt half way through and it snapped. She leaned down and unbuckled the one around her feet. She sent another alarm off when she pulled off the heart monitor thing off her finger. (A/N: I have no clue what that thing that hooks to your finger and keeps up with your pulse so I'm calling it the finger pulse thing until some one tells me what its called.)

Then she ran to the door and yanked it open. Kali had no clue where she was all she knew was that she was still in her outfit that she had been in when she passed out and her mask was still on her.

She ran into the hallway and saw she had a choice between turning left and right. She chooses right.

She ran down the hall and saw an exit door at the end. Behind her she heard people hollering. She reached the exit door and ran up the steps. At the top she yanked open another door and ran out onto a roof top.

Behind her she could her people climbing up the stairs. She ran to the end of the roof and jumped.

WHAM!

Kali slammed into a black shield and went flying backwards. Kali rubbed her head and starred at the wall. "What kind of hospital am I in?" Kali said as she got back up.

"Kali stop!" A voice behind her yelled.

She swung around to see the Teen Titans standing behind her.

"Where am I?" Kali asked.

"Your at Titans Tower." Cyborg said.

"Why am I here and how long have I been here?" Kali asked

"You're here because you passed out helping us fight Plasmas. And you've been here one day."

Kali went white. "Oh My God! My parents are going to kill me."

At these words the entire Titan's looked at the ground.

"What?" Kali asked suddenly feeling like something was wrong.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Cyborg said walking back to the steps and disappearing out of site.

"I'm going to clean my room." Beast Boy yelled and took off behind Cyborg.

"I'm going to finish a book." Raven said and followed Beast Boy and Cyborg down the stairs.

"I am going to the mall of shopping." Starfire ran down the stairs after them leaving Kali and Robin alone.

"What is going on that I don't know about?" Kali asked again.

"While you were unconscious we took the liberty of finding out your parents and telling them where you were. When we found out who they were I went and told them what happened. But they apparently didn't know or approve of your powers. And…" Robin said.

"And what?" Kali asked

"They said they were disowning you and you were only allowed back to get your things and they refused to have a freak in there house."

Kali crumbled to the ground and started crying. "What am I going to do?" She went hysterical when this had sunken in. "Oh no I'm going to be an orphan."

Robin walked over and sat down beside her. "Actually I told the team your story and we decided to invite you to join the Teen Titan's. So what do you say?"

Kali looked at him in shock. After a few minutes she answered "YES! Of course I'll join."

"Great. But you'll have to stay with Raven or Starfire in there room until we finish building, painting and decorating your room. So who are you going to stay with so I know where to instruct the extra bed to be moved too."

Kali looked at him and then tried to imagine who would be worse to stay with. Hyper Starfire or Quiet Raven. "Raven! Defiantly Raven."

Robin smiled before helping her off the ground and handing her a communicator and then they walked back down stairs together.

They ran into Cyborg as they passed what she figured was his room since it had his name outside the door.

After Robin told Cyborg where Kali was staying he instructed him to take Kali in the T-Car to get her stuff.

When Kali and Cyborg pulled up at Kali's house Kali walked in the house followed Cyborg and up to her room.

"Stay here." Kali told Cyborg. Then she went out of the room. Kali walked to her Father's office.

She knocked on his door.

"Come in." Kali's Dad's voice rang out from behind the door.

"Daddy why are you disowning me?" Kali said as she burst through the door.

"Kali! What are you doing here? I thought you were told never to come back!" Her dad yelled.

"I'm back to get my things and to ask you why you would disown me your only daughter."

"I will not have a freak with superpowers for a daughter!"

"Is that what you call me? A freak? I had to inherited these powers from someone." Kali cried then she remembered she still had her mask on and yanked it off to show her piercing green eyes that matched her father's and always got the truth out of people and what she wanted.

He looked away from her. "Get your stuff and get out Kali don't make me have you escorted from the house."

Kali felt tears burning behind her eyes. Not wanting him to see her leave crying Kali walked out of the room and ran to her room. She started grabbing her two trunks that were under her bed and began grabbing clothes from her huge walk in closet.

After she filled one trunk she began filling the second one with clothes from another walk in closet. Filling those to she walked to the back of the first closet and pulled out two more trunks and filled them with more clothes.

After filling 6 trunks all together with clothes, Kali grabbed yet another trunk and yanked the comforter, pillows, sheets and shams off her bed and stuffed them in a trunk. Then she found another trunk and filled it with a sewing machine, material, and needles and thread.

Cyborg by now was astonished by the amount of stuff she had, and where she was pulling these trunks out of.

"You can take these trunks to the car." Kali said pointing to the trunks full of clothes.

Cyborg began packing the trunks down and pushing them into the trunk of the T-Car.

After Kali packed five more trunks full of pajamas, swimsuits, other stuff and she and Cyborg packed all 13 trunks into the car. Kali left to empty the car so she could add a few more things in with here stuff.

When they arrived back to Titan's Tower Kali and Cyborg began packing the trunks in. Robin, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy all watch in shock and amusement as Cyborg and Kali finished unloading the car.

Then Cyborg collapsed on the couch.

"Hello Cyborg we're still not done!" Kali yelled as she pulled at him to get up.

"Can't you use any of your powers to bring your stuff here?" Cyborg asked clearly exhausted.

Kali looked at the ground. "Well I don't exactly know what all my powers are."

The group looked at her and she blushed.

"You see I can do 6 different things so far." Kali said and began demonstrating them as she named them off. "I can fly, move stuff with my mind." At this she was floating off the ground and had lifted Beast Boy off his feet with her mind then she looked at a glass of water seating next to Robin. "Bend water and I have sun blasts and visions."

Right then Kali was shocking everyone including herself because she was flying, holding up Beast Boy, spinning water around and holding a sun blast in her hand.

"But there are a few more I'm not for sure of yet." Kali said.

She smiled for a minute and then said. "Now how do I land, place Beast Boy down, get the water back in the cup and get rid of this?"

She waited for a minute then used the water to put out the sun blast then she lead it back to it's cup and then she landed and seat Beast Boy down on the ground.

"So can we go get the rest of my stuff now?" Kali asked.

Cyborg got up and walked back out to the car. They came back to the tower an hour later with 6 more trunks full of shoes and extra costumes and Kali's desk.

A/N: Okay that's at the very end of the 7th page and I'm tired cause it's really late so R&R and I'll update sooner and with better chapters and maybe longer if you want it longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Incitation**

Raven had been furious when she found out she and Kali had would be sharing a room for a while.

After Robin had talked to her for a while she had given in. Raven and Kali had split the room in half. Using a curtain to separate Raven's half from Kali's.

Kali had chosen the front half of the room in case Raven lost here temper. Kali would have a chance to run out of the room.

After spending two hours unpacking her stuff and arranging her room. She had an extra closet which was an extra closet Raven had which fit one trunk full of clothes. She slide what trunks she could fit in the bottom of the closet at the bottom. The rest went under her bed and against the wall.

By the time she was done it was 10:00 pm. She walked down the hall to the Titan's living room. She found Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy all sitting around whispering.

She swung herself on the end of the couch next to Cyborg unnoticed. Then she stuck her head in the circle and goes. "So what are we whispering about?"

The whole group jumped and Beast Boy screamed.

Kali feel back laughing her head off. "So what's the big secret?"

"Well you're a new Titan member you have to do an incitation." Beast Boy said.

"Cool! So what do I do?" Kali asked.

The group looked at each other and smiled.

"You have to jump in the old pool and rescue our beach ball that's in the middle." Cyborg said.

"I love pools this will be a synch I'll be in and out in a flash." Kali said. "Just let me go change real fast."

"She has no idea how nasty that old pool is does she?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled. "Nope."

The pool was covered in allege. From not being swam or cleaned in so long. Kali of course did not know or see this until after she jumped in.

Kali came out wearing a two pieces bikini. It was a Betsy Johnson halter top with purple lace edges a triangle top that ties behind the neck and back and the bottoms were matching with the lace encircles the waist of the swim bottoms before tying sweetly at one side.

Robin felt his mouth drop at the site of her. Cyborg elbowed him. "Man pick up your mouth before you make a new pool of drool." Cyborg whispered and Robin shut his mouth.

It was dark beside the pool because Cyborg had decided not to let her see the water until she was in it.

"So if this is the old pool what's the new one at?" Kali asked as she prepared to go in the pool.

"It's on the other side." Robin said.

"So why did you stop using this one?"

"It's too small."

Kali walked passed them and over to the pool diving board. She ran and did a perfect dive into the pool. When she came up Cyborg turned on the lights and horror feel over Kali's face when she saw the water.

"EWWW!" Kali screamed before she swam over e grabbed the ball and shot out of the pool. She was apparently a very good swimmer.

"I'm going to get a shower." Kali yelled as she took off down the stairs and into the only bathroom in the tower.

Kali wrapped a towel around here as she headed back to hers and Raven's room. It was 12:00 at night and Kali had spent an hour and a half in the tub and it seemed that every one was in bed.

Kali walked to the door and then realized that Raven had never told her the code it took get the door to open to let her enter the room.

"Crap!" Kali said as she knocked on the door. But Raven was apparently a sound sleeper tonight and didn't hear her knocking.

Kali beat on the door and when Raven still didn't wake up she started hollering.

"RAVEN LET ME IN!" Kali hollered as quietly as she could so she would not wake everyone up just Raven.

"What are you doing?" Robin said from behind her.

Kali spun around. "I'm locked out."

Robin looked at her before he walked up to the door and enters in a couple of numbers and the door slide open. As the door slid open he told her the access code.

"Thanks I didn't know the numbers to put in." Kali said walking into the room and letting the door slide closed behind her.

She got dressed in her silky dark blue bottoms and a matching tank top.

Then she walked into the living room to watch TV. "They go to bed way to early here." Kali mumbled as she jumped over the couch and turned on the TV.

She flipped through the TV for a while before realizing that nothing was on.

"I'm so bored." Kali said before walking back to her/Raven's room. She walked in and slid into another bikini.

This one was by Outlooks Colorblock Triangle with white, green, and turquoise color-blocking and ties at neck and back for the top and the bottom was Outlooks Colorblock bottom with white, green, and turquoise color block details and ties at the side.

She then rushed out the exit that leads to the newer pool. When she reached it she was surprised to see the pool light on but decided it was probably always left on she rushed over to the deepest end and dove off into it. She was doing a backstroke when she felt someone watching her from the shadowy end of the pool.

She swam to the edge of the pool and acted like she was getting out then she acting like it was nothing she walked around past the shadowy end of the pool and then turned to where she had seen the figure hiding underneath the diving board.

She walked up to the diving board and then started as if she was going to dive into the water. But when she reached the end she swung her feet under the diving board and nailed the person in the face then she punched him.

She heard him moan and then she lit her hand up with a sun blast and said. "Who are you?" She moved her hand closer to get a better look and gasped. "Oh My Gosh! Robin I am so sorry."

"God Kali your stronger then you looks." Robin said holding his eye.

"Well I did work out everyday when I lived at home."

Robin and Kali swam into the light and Kali got a good look at his eye around the mask. It was already turning black and swelling closed. And his lip was growing big and swollen to.

"Yikes!" Kali said. "I mean… It's not that bad." She lied.

Robin got out of the pool and Kali followed. "Do you always swim this late at night?" Robin asked

"Not usually I was just bored. What about you?" Kali said.

"Sometimes."

"So why aren't you in bed when the rest of the team is?"

"Not tired. You?"

"Way too early for me. I'm use to going to bed 2 or 3 in the morning."

"You know I think I'm going to go out and check out things in Jump City." Robin said getting up and heading for the steps.

"Cool. I'll come along just in case you need help." Kali said and followed him. They both went into there rooms and changed into the uniforms before they took off out the doors walking.

They walked for a while just listening to the sounds around them until they reached the city which was busy for 12:00 at night.

"So where are we going to?" Kali asked.

A/N: Still rushed and way to long I know I'll have to work on that. Anyway R&R!


	5. Meeting With a Bat

**Visit with a Bat**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update here's the next chapter.

Robin looked at her for a moment then waved down a yellow taxi. He climbed in and motioned for Kali to do the same.

She climbed in just in time to hear Robin tell the driver to take them to Gotham.

"Gotham? Why are we going there?" Kali asked her curiosity taking the better of her.

"Batman's out of town, I promised to keep the crime down until he came back." Robin replied.

"When's that?"

"Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Yeah, we're meeting with Batman tonight to see where he wants us to patrol and then tomorrow we're staying at his place until he returns."

Kali tried to imagine living in a cave for two weeks.

"What about Jump City, Who's going to watch it while the teams in Gotham?" Kali asked.

"Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy are staying in Jump City. Me and you are staying in Gotham." Robin replied

"But I only just joined the team. Don't you think you should bring someone with more experience?"

Robin looked at her for a minute then turned his head and didn't answer the question. He acted as if he'd made up his mind on the matter and she had no say.

She turned her head and looked out the window the rest of the way to Gotham.

She was started when they pulled up in front of a house she recognized from magazines and news paper articles.

Bruce Wayne Manor.

"Robin why are we here?" Kali asked confused.

He just smiled at her and got out of the car and so did she. They walked up to the door side by side and Robin rang the door bell.

A tall elderly man answered the door.

Robin smiled and said. "Kali this is Alfred. Alfred this is Kali." Kali smiled and shook his hand.

"Alfred's a good friend of mine." Robin said and then he turned and looked at Alfred.

As if he read his mind Alfred pointed upstairs and said, "He's in the study."

Robin walked to the stairs and started up them. Kali followed. They walked down two dark hallways and then Robin opened a door. He and Kali walked in.

Batman sat at a desk in front of a huge window.

"Robin," Kali whispered. "What is Batman doing at Bruce Wayne's house?"

Batman looked up at them and smiled as if he had heard what Kali said.

"Because Kali, that's your name right" Batman said and Kali nodded. He reached up and pulled of his mask. "I am Bruce Wayne."

A/N: Please R&R! I'll try to update sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lost**

Kali was startled. She couldn't believe it Bruce Wayne was Batman!

She felt her jaw fall open. 'Okay I've got to get hold of myself.' Kali thought.

She quickly closed her jaw and just stood there not able to think of something to say.

Kali glanced over at Robin and saw he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm heading to Japan on a lead for a case I've been working on and I need you two to watch Gotham for me while I'm gone so the crime doesn't get out of hand." Batman said then he reached over and pushed a button.

Alfred walked into the room. "Alfred please show Kali to her room. Robin I believe you know where your room is." Batman said.

Kali, Alfred and Robin walked out of the room.

They walked to the end of the hallway where they all climbed into an elevator.

They rode into the elevator to the 6th floor. Kali followed Alfred to down three different hallways and then into a huge room. Robin went down the two more hallways and into his old room.

Kali was shocked. The room was gorgeous. It had a huge round bed surrounded by a canopy. A walk in closet with tons of clothes that looked like they had been made for her.

Kali found a pair of Pajamas at the end of the closet and put them on.

Then she climbed into bed. She felt her hand hit a button and the canopy slide back and no longer surrounded the bed. Then she hit the button again and the canopy closed.

Kali finally fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Kali woke up to someone knocking on her door.

She looked over at her clock and groaned. It read 11 o'clock.

"Come in!" She mumbled and forced herself to climb out of bed.

Robin walked in wearing blue jeans and American Eagle Polo shirt that was navy blue with white strips. But what startled Kali was that he didn't have on his mask.

Robin's eyes were a startling lighting blue color. "Gosh, he's even hotter without the mask."

She starred at him a moment before he cleared his throat and she blushed.

"Get dressed and we'll go out and see the town." Robin said and then he walked out of the room.

Kali rushed over to her closet. She quickly found a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a blue and gray striped sweater with a deep V-neck and ribbed hem and cuffs. She added a crystal clear bracelet, a ring group of three sterling silver bands are each adorned with a heart earring with little birds on them, and a 16" silver-toned chain features a locket with tiny skeleton key hole that her best friend Jennifer had given her for her birthday this year.

She combed out her hair, brushed her teeth and then walked out of the room. "Crap!" She mumbled as she looked down both ends of the hallway and realized she didn't know how to get back to the elevator.

After deciding to keep taking rights until she got somewhere Kali wondered for about thirty minutes before she couldn't even find her way back to her own room.

Kali sat down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. Then it hit her. The window! She ran over to one and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She tried three more windows before she found one that opened.

She flew out the window and onto the front door.

She tried to open the front door only for it to be locked. Kali hit the door bell. Alfred answered the door and looked at her.

Kali felt her self give way to a blush that got redder when she saw Robin peek around Alfred's shoulder.

"I got lost, flew out the window and then got locked out." Kali said as Alfred stepped back to let her in.

Robin started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kali said.

A/N: That's it for now! I finally got around to updating! Anyway R&R and I'll try my hand at updating sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepless Nights**

**Chapter 7 **

**A/N: If you haven't read the 1st chapter to this story you need to else wise you'll be lost in this chapter!**

She hated nights like this. When no matter how tired she was the minute she hit the bed she couldn't sleep.

Irritated she rolled over and looked at the alarm clock flashing on the night stand beside her bed. Two o'clock in the morning. She groaned.

Glancing at the communicator lying on the table. Kali grabbed and dialed her mom's phone. Her finger moved over to hit call and then she remembered. Her parents had disowned. She felt the pain grip her and tears started too slid down her face.

Kali sat there for a minute, letting the tears fall and then she dialed the one person outside the Titans who would answer her call in the middle of the night. Jennifer.

The phone rang four times before it was answered by Jennifer's quiet, calm voice.

"Hello?" Jennifer said into the phone.

"Jen!" Kali cried out using her nickname for Jennifer.

"Kali? Is that you?"

"Yes, Jen I can't sleep and I needed someone to talk too. I've missed you so much."

The phone on the other end was quiet for a brief minute.

"Kal, it's been about two months since you left without a word and now you call me?" Jen was using her nickname for Kali.

Kali felt herself being to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Jen. My parents they…" She paused for a minute trying to keep her tears under control. She hated crying. Especially when someone could hear or see her crying.

"Your parents what Kali?" Jen sounded like she was getting mad.

"They disowned me Jennifer!" Kali heard herself sob.

"Oh Kali! I'm so sorry." Jennifer's voice was immediately quiet and calm. "Look where are you at right now. I just got my licenses and it's obvious you don't need to be alone right now."

"I'm in Gotham Jen." She paused for a minute.

"What the heck are you doing in Gotham?"

Kali suddenly felt weary. "Jennifer can we meet at the small café at the end of Jump City tomorrow about noon, I really need to see you in person?"

"Of course," Jen said immediately. "I'll meet you there about twelve. And I have something to tell you to."

Kali and Jen said there goodbyes and hung up. Kali let the phone sleep to the floor and then she rolled over and pulled the blanket around her. She quietly drifted to sleep.

It was a restless sleep full of nightmares. And you could see the effects the next morning. Kali woke up at ten. The bags under her eyes were huge.

Not really caring Kali brushed out her hair which causes it to be extremely frizzy. Then she pulled it into a pony tail. She tried to get the frizz to go down with out success and finally gave up.

She put a little make up to try to hide the bags under her eyes. She put on colored Chap Stick on her very sore chapped lips.

It was warm outside so she threw on currant jam tank top with white lace across the top. And a pair of low rise destroyed surf blue wash denim pants.

Kali walked down the hall to the elevator she had finally found late yesterday afternoon.

She hesitated before stepping in. Kali hated elevators, she was always afraid of the elevator getting stuck between floors with her in it.

Finally deciding to take the risk she stepped in and hit the button that would take her to the first floor.

Kali walked out of the elevator and then made a bee line for the door hoping no one would stop her to ask where she was going.

Luck was with her for she was out the door two seconds later and no one had noticed.

She decided to fly to the center of Gotham and catch a taxi and us it to get to Jump City.

'Okay this is clearly the best place to land.' Kali thought as she seen the groups of people but seeing no are where she could land without being she dropped from the sky and unfortunately got more people's attention then she had wanted.

She was swamped by reporters and people taking pictures and wanting autographs of the girl who would be helping protect Gotham for a while.

Kali throw her head left and right looking for a taxi but could not see any. The feeling that she was suffocating in the crowed overwhelmed her.

Shooting into the air she spotted a taxi and as quickly as she could manage flew over to it and climbed in.

She gave the driver the directions and watched as they slowly drove out of Gotham.

Kali grabbed her communicator out of her pocket and called Jennifer.

"Hey Jen, I ran into a small problem on my way out of town and I'm going to be a little late." Kali left the message on Jennifer's voice mail.

About forty-five minutes later the taxi dropped her off at the front of the café. She grabbed the amount of money she owed him form her pocket. And got out of the cab.

Kali caught a glance of the newspaper stand sitting outside the café. And was glad for the cap in her hand.

She slammed it on her head and looked toward the ground as she walked into the café.

It wasn't busy at this time of day and Kali could walk unnoticed into the café and to the back both where Jennifer was sitting drinking coffee and looking out the window.

She slipped into the both and startled Jennifer.

"Hey, Jen." Kali said.

"Kal, I've missed you." Jen was quieter than usual.

They were both quiet for a while trying to come up with something to say.

Kali broke the silence. "You've heard I joined the Teen Titans right?"

"I heard the gossip about it. Why did you join them?"

Kali told Jen the whole story not leaving out a single detail.

After that they both talked and giggled like they had never been apart for two months.

It was when they were getting up to leave that Kali remembered Jen had said she had news too.

"Jen what was it you had to tell me?" Kali asked as they were standing outside the café getting ready to part.

"Kal, I'm pregnant." Jennifer said.

A/N: That's all for now. If you don't remember Jennifer go back the first chapter and read it. Anyway R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**BOMB!!!**

**Chapter 8**

Kali felt her mouth fall open. "PREGNANT?"

"Yes." Jennifer said blushing.

Kali's mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!"

"I find out what I'm having tomorrow and I want you to come with me. Will you?"

"Of course!" Kali cried out and gathered Jennifer in a hug.

"Great after we find out what it is prepare to go shopping for baby stuff."

"I can't wait!" Kali said reaching into her pocket for a her now beeping pager.

Flipping open the pager Kali heard Robin calling her name. "Kali! KALI!"

"Yes." Kali said keeping her voice calm and serious.

"Where are you?" Robin sounded stressed

"At a café. Why?"

"We need you in Gotham."

"I'm on my way."

Slamming the communicator shut and Kali glanced over at Jennifer.

"Jenn I gotta go but I'll meet you at…" Kali trailed off not knowing where to meet Jenn at.

"At Dr. Tackett's office in Jump City at 12:30."

"Right!" Kali said as she took flight and flew toward Gotham.

Kali wasn't even in Gotham when she saw where the trouble was at. A man was standing on top of the tallest tower in Gotham and holding something in his arms.

As Kali grow closer she recigonized the man she had seen so many times on the news. The Joker. In his arms was what looked to be a huge bomb with a smiley face painted on it.

She stopped before she flew any closer and realized she was still wearing the outfit she had worn to the café. Shooting into an alley she quickly changed into her uniform.

Then shot back into the air. Going invisible Kali shot at Joker. She was right in front of him when she reached out for the bomb. She was just about to grab hold when the Joker smiled straight at her as if he knew she was there.

Taken aback Kali paused for a moment and that was all it took. She lost her concentration on being invisible and the Joker could now see her.

Laughing he swung the bomb at her and she went backwards only to relieze he had actually let go of the bomb and it was falling toward the people on the ground forgetting about Joker she shot after the bomb.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shot in her direction. It was to late.

Joker had thrown himself at her from the roof and had succeed in slaming into her.

She slammed into the side of the building. The breath was nocked completely out of her and she felt herself falling to the ground.

"Gotcha!" A voice from the side of her said and she was suddenly swung up and onto a roof top. Robin leaned over her.

"You okay?" He asked concern was across his face.

"Robin, the bomb!" Was all Kali could manage. She felt like her heart was in her throat.

Robin smiled. "I've got it right here and I'm getting ready to dismantle it."

Kali went limp.

A/N: That's all for right now. Im still working on the details and personalities in this story. R&R

POLL!!!!

Do you think Kali and Robin should get together?

Yes

No

Maybe


End file.
